A Night Of Fun And Kidnappings
by MsSupreme
Summary: next installment to 'A Night Of Betrayl And Love' told in rikus p.o.v, cloud has a date with somone, namine has some news and there more spin the bottle, that is until sora goes missing R&R Ariel Scottsin helped think up most of the themes THANKYOU!
1. Chapter 1

i couldnt believe it, here i was, standing with sora, my arms wrapped around him, and his around me, his eyes so full of love, the snow falling around us, i had to control my mind over the fact sora was topless under my jacket

"shall we go home?" sora asked, a smile on his lips, i smirked

"yeah before you catch a cold" i smiled and we took of back to his, my arm around his shoulders, his around my waist, i kept him close to me, for comfort and warmth, he opened the door to his house, and damn it was loud, everyone was laughing, me and sora exchanged a smile and walked into the livingroom, roxas and axel were cuddling on the sofa, namine and xion were giggling and cloud was blushing a deep red "what did we miss?" i asked, everyone looked at us, roxas and axel smiled, same as everyone else in the room

"well there is some news and we have some guests coming" cloud explained with a smile

"oh details" sora giggled, i smiled and sat in the chair, pulling sora into my lap, he blushed and everyone smiled at us

"well ill let namine go first" cloud smiled, looking at a blushing namine, she looked at me and sora

"well erm i-!" she was cut of as xion kissed, namine blushed but didnt pull away, me and sora looked at eachother and smiled, we were happy to see namine and xion together, they pulled apart and smiled at eachother, sora jumped of my lap and tackled them both into a hug

"FINALLY!" he cheered as he hugged the both tightly, they giggled, whilst everyone else was just smiling, sora really did love namine, same as he loved larxene alot too

"sora we cant breath" xion giggled and sora let go and settled on my lap again, my arms snaking around his waist, he blushed again

"and the other news?" i asked curiously

"well somone is coming over" roxas smiled, sora smiled widly

"larxene is coming over?" sora asked

"yep" cloud smiled "not just her either" cloud smiled, a blush forming on his cheeks

"whos else?" me and sora said at the same time, we both laughed

"well erm..." cloud trailed off, blushing a deep crimson

"come on cloud tell me pleaseeee" sora begged, i wanted to tell him and i didnt know who it was, cloud smiled softly at his baby brother

"well its sephiroth" cloud blushed, my brother? cloud LIKES MY BROTHER! my eyes widened, everyone turned to me, i smiled brightly, seph had like cloud aslong as ive like sora, so...about 10 years then "you ok with that riku?" cloud asked

"course hes only liked you for god knows how long, ive actually forgotten" i smiled, laughing at the fact i didnt say it was ten years, cloud smiled, relived clearly

"thank god for that i was worried youd kill me" cloud sighed, i laughed

"when im dating your brother, im not that bad cloud" i chuckled, he smiled and nodded

"well seph just wanted to check is all" cloud smiled, i rolled my eyes

"he a over caring baffoon is all" i chuckled, everyone burst into laughter, cos we all knew it was true, seph was probably the most sensitive person we know, considering he carrys a 9 foot sword around with him, which seriously worrys me why the cops havent got him yet, maybe he sliced them up

"well that is true" cloud agreed once he stopped laughing

"who want pizza?" sora asked, everyone raised there hands and sora smiled before jumping of my lap and walking out the room, im guessing to order food, i smiled happily, axel and roxas were kissing deeply, cloud was rolling his eyes and namine and xion were sitting with there forheads together, looking into eachothers eyes, smiles on there faces and faint blushes, they should last a long time, there pretty perfect for eachother i must admitt, sora skipped back into the room and sat on my lap, snuggling closer to me, i wrapped my arms around hs waist and pulled him closer, he smiled and i kissed his throat, i felt him gulp, i smirked as i pulled away

"so how long till pizza?" i asked, a slight purr in my voice, only for sora to hear, he blushed

"about 5-10 minutes" he smiled

"so who wants to play spin the bottle?" axel asked, everyone smiled

"I DO!" sora laughed, cloud exited the room and returned seconds later with a empty coke bottle, we pushed the coffe table out the way and everyone sat in a circle, me next to sora of course, namine next to xion, axel next to roxas and cloud inbetween roxas and sora, sora grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on cloud

"dare" cloud said smugly, another just like sora, doesnt turn down any dare, sora had a dark look on his face and clouds smugness vanished

"ok then cloud pay back" sora purred darkly "i dare you to run around 2 blocks, naked, yelling 'im invisable'" sora smiled darkly, the room was silent, and cloud looked regretful

"i never should of done that to you" cloud mummbled THAT WAS ONE OF SORAS DARES! WHERE WAS I FOR THAT?

"you made me do it on 3 blocks though so bye cloud see ya soon" sora smiled darkly and cloud got up and left, not before throwing his cloths into the livingroom, slamming the front door and throwing us the finger through the front window, he was topless, that god the window didnt go any lower, he took of running and you could hear him yelling it, we all burst into laughter

"that was a sick dare sora your twisted in the head" axel smiled

"for your sake axel lets hope it doenst land on you" sora purred darkly, axel gulped, sora spun the bottle again and it landed on him, he giggled, yes giggled! "dare" sora smiled, everyone went into silent thought

"i cant think of any" axel moaned

"me either" xion grumbled

"hehe so what do i do now?" sora asked

"truth i guess" i chuckled

"ok then truth" sora smiled brightly, roxas smiled evily, sora wasnt bothered

"how long have you liked riku?" roxas asked, i became curious and turned to look at sora, who was blushing madly, his eyes distant as he thought

"well?" xion giggled, sora smiled

"well it is a truth so...ive like riku since i kinda first saw him" sora blushed beyond madly now, his cheeks and neck were blood red now

"awwwwww" xion and namine said at the same time, axel and roxas were smiled happily, and i had pulled sora into a deep kiss, ignoring everyones stares, i pulled away and sora smiled even more, i grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on xion

"dare" she smiled, i smiled evily

"ok xion declare your love to the world by shouting it on the top of your lungs" i dared, xion smiled back, she had always wanted to do that, namine blushed

"only if namine doesnt mind" xion smiled, she looked at namine

"i dont mind" namine smiled, xion nodded and quickly kissed her cheek before opening the door

"I XION WILLIAM AM INLOVE WITH NAMINE HALL AND NOONE CAN EVER CHANGE THAT!" xion yelled on the top of her lungs (which is even louder than kairi :O), xion skipped back in with a huge grin on her face, she sat beside namine, who was blushing slightly, xion spun the bottle it landed on roxas, sora grinned evily

"dare" roxas smiled, instantly regretting it once he saw soras face

"let axel snap another of your bands" sora chuckled, roxas sighed again and axel smiled thankfully at sora, who smiled, roxas held out his arm and axel snapped a blue one, blow job roxas really is unlucky

"whats blue again?" axel asked, roxas was blushing madly

"blow job" i smirked, axel raised an eyebrow and began to whisper to roxas, whos eyes widened and he blushed, but a devilish smile appeared on his face "we dont wanna know" i chuckled, roxas nodded, same as axel, roxas spun the bottle, it landed on namine

"truth" namine smiled, everyone went into thought again

"how long have you like xion?" i asked, it being he only thought i could think of

"about a year now" namine blushed as she spun the bottle

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"ill get it" sora yelled before jumping up and running out the room, i couldnt hear anything

"nice to see sora so happy" roxas smiled

"yeah its been a while" axel chuckled

"wonder why hes so happy all of a sudden?" roxas smiled, looking at me, axel chuckled and ruffled roxass hair, xion and namine were having another moment

"hey i cant help it if i make the boy so happy" i said smugly, axel just laughed and roxas rolled his eyes at me

"somones a bit smug" axel chuckled

"hey now what wrong with a bit of smugness?" i asked, humour in my voice

"nowt really" axel smiled

"im surrounded by idiots" roxas sighed, me and axel burst into laughter at the line from lion king

"when did you become scar roxy?" axel asked, i laughed as i understood his question

"yeah and when did we become hyenas?" i asked, roxas rolled his eyes but laughed with us

"did think that sentence through" roxas chuckled

"we gathered roxy but oh well aslong as you dont actually become scar then im ok with your diseny lines" axel smirked and roxas blushed

"so roxas how much of the lion king do you know of by heart to steal there lines?" i chuckled, roxas glared at me and axel just laughed

"shut up riku" roxas grumbled

"awww sorry roxas" i chuckled, he threw me the finger, i threw two back

"now now children" axel chuckled, roxas turned to glare at him, axel just laughed and kissed, stopping the glare, namine and xion were kissing and me...i was wondering what was taking sora so long, i stood up and left the room, i walked down his hall to see the door left wide open, and soras wallet on the floor, i gulped as this didnt look good, i picked his wallet up, sora didnt just leave this

"hey riku whats taking you and sora so long?" roxas yelled, i couldnt answer, i heard sevral footsteps behind me "wheres sora?" roxas asked, i turned to see roxas and axel stood looking at me, there chances changing from curious to worried, was my face really that bad, i held soras wallet in my hand

"i think soras been kidnapped" i whispered, roxas eyes widened same as axels, but then they filled with fear, they pointed behind me, i turned slowly and understood there fear, there, with a face fixed with pure fury, was larxene, oh lord help us all 


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter contains kairi bashing X3

larxene stood there in a pair of skinny black jeans, a chain haging for the right side, her top was black, the sleeves were ripped from the shoulder down, her hair was styled the same as always, two pieces sticking of her head, how she does it i dont know, but now those two bits had been dyed black, same as some of her hair, she was froze to the spot, a look of pure anger on her face

"what. did. you. say?" she asked, her voice deathly calm

"i think soras been kidnapped" i repeated, i could see steam coming out her ears and her face reddened, roxas and axel had done a runner now and left me with the furious larxene "come in larxene" i said calmly as i moved out the way to let her in, she walked past me and i closed the door before following her into the livingroom

"LARXENE!" namine yelled happily before running at her sister, larxene smiled and hugged namine tightly, they were so alike at times, namine let go and sat next to xion, carful not to do anything, larxene sat on the sofa, axel and roxas were stood by the window, slight fear in there eyes, i sat across from larxene in the chair

"so soras gone missing huh" axel muttered

"yeah he never goes anywhere without his wallet, let alone leave it on the floor" i sighed, throwing the wallet on the coffee table

"i bet i can guess who did it" roxas grumbled, my eyes widened

"she wouldnt?" i growled

"come on course she would" axel growled

"WHO?" larxene yelled

"ill explain everything to you larxene" i sighed before begining to explain to her, her eyes slowly getting more and more furious and by the time i was finished i could swear her eyes were glowing red and she had sevral plans to kill kairi and whoever helped

"she a dead bitch!" larxene spat "noone makes namine cry or kidnap my brother! shes fucked it" larxene growled as she stood up, i stood up to, same and namine and xion "no! namine and xion you stay here" larxene said firmly, they both sat without a second word

"were coming to" axel said calmly, holding roxass hand, larxene nodded

"i dont even have to ask you do i?" larxene asked, looking at me

"nope" i growled before walking out the room, i was furious, beyond furious even if thats possiably, i already had a plan, use larxene as a destraction, roxas as a lookout and axel as the lock pick as he seems to be very good at that, considering thats how he passed all his exams, he snuck into the exam boards office and stole the paper and memorized the answers, he got top marks, everyone was beyond shocked, only a few knew how he did it, larxene walked beside me

"nice to see youve finally seen soras feelings" larxene smiled "you best not hurt him" she warned

"larxene i wont i dont like him" i sighed

"WHAT!" larxene yelled

"let me finish!" i growled "i dont like him cos i bloody love him" i sighed

"oh i see sorry for cutting in" she smiled

"no worries" i smiled back, she wasnt scary? i thought she was ment to be, kairis house was in sight, we all became quiet, when we got there we stood at the side of the house, all huddled close "right heres the plan, larxene you go destract kairi -larxene smiled evily- roxas your on lookout and axels with me simple cos we know much of a good lock picker he is" i smirked and axel smiled proudly

"ok im gonna love this" larxene smiled before walking to the front of the house, she banged on the front door

BANG BANG BANG

the door opened

"you inside now!" larxene growled, when nothing happened "NOW BITCH MOVE!" larxene yelled before we heard a loud bang and larxene screaming at kairi, roxas nodded at us and me and axel took of looking into all the windows, thank god it was a bungalow

"there" axel whispered, i looked into the window, it was kairis room, sora was sat on the bed, his knees drew up to his chest and his head down, i looked around the room and sat by the desk was a tall looking boy, bout 21 id say, his hair was black with white streaks in it, he had an eyepatch on his eye and seems to be covered in scars "thats xigbar so im betting xaldins here somwhere to" axel whispered

"just great" i growled real low like, i continued to watch, thank god it was pitch black, kairis door opened and another man walked in, his hair was black and in kainrows (i havent a clue how to spell it) and large sideburns, it seemes like both boys were discussing somthing "xaldin?" i whispered, axel nodded, xaldin left followed by xigbar "go axel" i whispered and axel sorted the locks on the window in about 10 seconds, he slid it open and i climbed in, i quickly and quitely walked over to sora "sora?" i whispered, his head snapped up, he smiled brightly and pounced at me, i kept my balance, i hugged him tighter "out the window and wait with roxas, tell axel to come in" i explained, he nodded and jumped out the window, axel climbed in and shut the window "stand behind the door" i whispered, axel smirked and nodded, i sat on the bed, casually and waited for either xigbar or xaldin to return, i could still hear larxene screaming the door opened and both men walked in and switched the light on, they turned to the bed and glared at me

"what the?" xigbar growled

"suprise boys" i chuckled, nodding slightly to axel, he stood behind them

"where the brunette?" xaldin asked

"at mine where he should of stayed" i growled standing up, i stood infront of xigbar, as axel had xaldin ready from behind

"what you gonna do riku? me and xaldin are both 23 and your what 18?" xigbar laughed

"age isnt the thing you should worry about" i smiled

"why not, theres two of us a one of you" xaldin spat

"true but i could still beat you both" i smirked, knowing i was annoying them both hugely

"this is why i hate teenagers" xaldin growled

"yeah well nevermind" i smirked "oh xaldin ever heard of a shave?" i asked, xigabrs jaw dropped with a pop and xaldin became furious "and xigbar looks like youve got some grey bits in your hair" i smirked and xigbar became angry to

"your fucked" xigbar growled, i jumped back giving me abit of space, both walked towards me, i nodded to axel, his leg flew between xaldins legs, xaldin fell with a loud yelp of pain, axel then punched him in the gut, i placed my eyes back on xigbar, he swung and i doged it, kicking him in his balls, he fell just like xaldin, i kicked him in the face

"find a new profession" i spat before kicking his balls again, he groaned in pain, axel kicked xaldin and and he groaned in pain also "lets go suprise kairi" i smirked, leaving xaldin and xigbar unconscious on the floor

"hell yeah" axel cheered as we left the room, we both entered the livingroom, larxene was towering over a shaking kairi, larxene smirked when she saw us and stepped away from kairi

"hello kairi" i growled, i literally heard kairi gulp before she turned to me and axel, here eyes had watered but not fallen "care to explain why you kidnapped my boyfriend?" i asked calmly, kairi shivered but didnt answer, larxene stormed forward and slapped kairi on the back of the head, hard

"answer him you evil little bitch" larxene spat, kairi whimmpered

"cos he doesnt belong with you" kairi whimmpered, i sighed and walked over to her and bent down, so i was looking up into her eyes

"why dont i belong with sora?" i asked calmly, she shivered

"cos ive liked him longer than you!" she said proudly, she was getting her cocky attitude back slowly

"have you song how many years have you liked him?" i asked calmly, she didnt shiver now

"about 3 years now" she said confidently. i smirked, ive liked him 10 years

"ive like him since i first saw him, so about 10 years" i smiled smugly, her eyes widened and filled with fury, she slapped me across the face, i didnt topple but i stood up and gripped my cheek, she can slap ill give her that, i glared at her, same as larxene was

"NO! your lying" she spat, her small hands in fists, larxene stood infront of her and slapped her across the face, kairi yelped and toppled over

"dont you DARE! hit riku when hes standing up for whats right" larxene spat before kicking kairi in the gut, kairi gasped and grabbed her stomach

"but he cant have liked sora that long" kairi gasped, i walked over and bent over infront of her, she was crying, her face was red from larxenes slap

"tough shit kairi cos i have and youve made my life hell for the past 3 years so dont you dare have the nerve to slap me, or try to kidnap sora ever again, or larxene will be the least of your worries bitch" i snarled, kairi shivered and moved away from me, i stood up and rubbed my cheek as it was slightly sore, kairi was sat on the floor, clutching her stomach, cryin, she didnt half look pathetic, i extended my hand towards her, she looked at me and took it, i helped her stand before turning my back on her and walking towards the front door, but not before hearing axels words to her

"your in trouble kairi" he growled, i opened the door, and didnt even get through it before being crushed by sora, who was hugging me violently, he pulled away, he had tear tracks down his face

"why you been crying?" i asked softly, he shook his head but smiled happily at me, i smiled back and looked over my shoulder, i smirked at kairi before pulling sora into a deep, romantic kiss, his arms wrapped around my neck and mine tightened around his waist, i pulled away and smiled, i unhooked his arms and turned to kairi "its not nice is it having it rubbed in your face is it?" i asked smugly, she shook her head

"bitch" sora growled, i nodded in agreement before walking out her house and slamming her door shut

"now why were you crying?" i asked, he smiled and gently stroked my cheek, which kairi slapped earlier

"i was worried for some reason, shes a good fighter" sora explained

"you were worried i was going to lose?" i asked, he nodded "not with you on the line" i smiled happily, sora smiled back before turning from me and running to larxene, who hugged him tightly, she smiled happily at me, i smiled back, i noticed that axel and roxas had took of

"i missed you larx" sora smiled as he pulled out the hug "man youve changed" he smiled, she smiled

"i guess i have but so have you" she smiled

"thanks for helping riku by the way" he blushed, i smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him against me

"no problem i can see he truely does love you" she smiled

"indeed i do" i smiled before kissing sora throat, he gulped again

"im goona go on ahead see ya soon" she smiled before running of, leaving me and sora alone, i continued to kiss his throat, he moaned quietly, i smirked and bit down on his skin, he gasped and i continued to nip and suck on his neck, sora crooked his head, allowing me better access, his arm raised up and wrapped around my neck, aching for me to continue, i smirked against his skin

"somthing youd like sora?" i purred against his ear, gently tugging on his earlobe, he moaned and grinded his hips against mine, i smirked "well?" i purred, kissing under his ear

"please riku" sora begged quitely, i smiled and walked infont of him, i pulled a pair of keys out my pocket

"mine?" i asked, sora nodded, a shy smile on his lips, we both rushed over to my house, i opened the door and allowed sora in, before closing and locking the door, i turned and smiled at sora, i linked my hand with his and lead him upstairs, i opened my door and we both walked into my room, i closed my door and locked it, hey seph is nosy somtimes, i walked over to sora and pulled him into a lustful kiss, my hands resting on his neck, his stayed on my waist, my tounge slid along his lips, he carfully opened and i slowly dipped my tounge into his mouth, carfully coaxing his tounge out to play, and it did, i had to pull away for air "are you sure sora?" i asked, lust clouding my voice slightly, i looked into his eyes, they were a darker shade, clouded with his own lust, his placed his hands on my neck

"im sure ive waited 10 years no more" he begged, i smiled and kissed his lustfully again, and the night continued from there into a wonderful evening... 


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was quite clear, considering i was in a dark room, i smiled thinking last night over, i looked down and saw sora slepping on my chest, he looked like a kid when he sleeps, i gently raised my hand and brushed some hair out his beautiful face, he didnt stur, i smiled, i getly trailed my finger up and down his spine, soras eyes slowly opened, he sighed happily, a smile on his face, he turned his head to look at me, his eyes still slightly clouded from last night

"morning sexy" i smiled, he blushed and smiled

"morning riku" he smiled, stretching slightly before climbing beside me, so our heads were at the same level, he pressed his lips to mine, i placed my hand on his neck and deepened it, he pulled away and smiled at me, i smiled back, looking at his neck, which had a few bruises on it, i smirked

"looks like i got a bit hungry" i chuckled, stroking over all the marks, sora blushed and smiled

"looks like i did to" sora smiled, stroking my neck, i smiled and grabbed his hand and kissed it

"best night of my life" i whispered, blushing slightly, sora smiled

"mine too" sora smiled, i smiled back and kissed his lips, he responded lovingly

"think we should get dressed?" i asked, sora smiled

"yeah" he smiled as he climbed over me and sat on the edge of the bed, he handed me mine and i quickly got dressed before climbing of my bed, i unlocked my door and waited for sora, he smiled and walked over to me and we headed downstairs

"oh lovebirds are up" a cocky voice chuckled, i rolled my eyes, seph was home, oh deep joy, me and sora walked into the kitchen

"morning to you to seph" i smiled, he was sat at the table, in blue jeans and a white vest, his 9 foot sword on the table "do you need to carry that thing everywhere?" i chuckled as me and sora sat at the other end of the table, seph smirked

"course i do" seph chuckled

"your an idiot" i smiled

"well now we know where you get it from" seph smirked

"ah true" i agreed and sora laughed

"hey seph" sora smiled

"hey sora nice to see you here" seph smirked and sora blushed crimson "no worries i aint gonna kill ya" seph smiled softly

"oh good" sora smiled

"i wouldnt let him" i smiled

"course not...i heard what happened to kairi" seph smiled, raising an eyebrow "looks like soras a popular boy these days" seph smiled

"indeed but not anymore hes all mine, he has the marks to prove it" i smirked, sora blushed further and playfully slapped me

"he doesnt need to know" sora chuckled

"i already know sora im not stupid" seph sighed happily "i know your were doing the dirty last night" seph smiled, and sora blushed even redder, i kissed his cheek

"told ya hes nosy" i smirked

"hmmmm" sora glared, towards seph

"so how did the date with you and cloud go?" i asked

"couldnt make it so it tonight insted" seph sighed

"oh shame cos if you came early last night you might of seen cloud running around the block, naked screaming im invisable" i smirked, sephs eyes widened

"I MISSED THAT!" he demanded

"yeah it was quite funny" sora laughed, sephs face saddened

"oh man thats not fair" he moaned

"well i could dare it him again" sora smiled, sephs face lit up

"next time im coming" seph smiled

"sure sure" i chuckled

"anyway i have to go now see ya lover boys, you make a mess you clean it up" seph smirked, i glared and threw a piece of toast at him, it hit his head "OW!" he moaned rubbing his head

"learn to shut ya mouth then" i smirked, he glared and grabbed his sword and attached it to his jeans

"whatever riku see ya" seph smirked before walking out the house, i heard him slam the door

"i hate your brother somtimes" sora groaned

"same as i hate your somtimes" i smiled, he smirked back, we ate our breakfast in silence, i was thinking last night over, and im sure sora was too as he somtimes blushed for 'no' reason

"so now what?" sora asked once we were both finished, i shrugged

"you wanna go home?" i asked, sora blushed and shook his head, ahh cloud "he wont hurt ya sora chill" i smiled

"promise?" sora asked, i smiled softly at him and kissed his forhead

"course i promise" i whispered against his cheek, he blushed deeper

"ok then" sora smiled as he stood up, i smiled and stood up to, we left my house, i locked the door before wrapping my arm around sora shoulder, his snaking around my waist, we walked quite slowly, enjoying the silence of the streets, we stopped before we turned onto kairis street, i looked at sora, who was looking towards her house, she was sat outside, sunbathing, typical actually, sora smiled before walking again, i didnt ask, we walked slower now, espcially when we got near kairis "i had fun last night yaknow" sora smiled, a blush appearing on his cheeks, i raised and eyebrow, then smirked, he had an evil streak teasing kairi like his, i stopped walking, sora looked at me confused

"well im glad cos it was the best night of my life" i smiled, sora blushed, i smiled and pulled him closer, brushing some hair out his face, my hand running up and down his spine, his were resting on my waist, he was gently griding against me, this was a tease for me to im betting

"well im free tonight" sora smiled slyly, my eyebrows shot up but i smiled and kissed along his jaw and down his neck, sora crooked his head away, allowing me better access to his neck, i gently bit a clear patch of skin, he gasped quietly, his hand gently resting on the back of my neck, i smiled against his skin before pulling away

"your a very evil tease" i purred against his ear, gently pulling on his earlobe, i smiled

"coming from you" he smiled and i pulled back, my eyes noticing kairi was sat up now, staring in sad disbelif at us

"come on lets get you home and hope cloud doesnt kill you" i smirked as we began to walk again, ignoring kairis glares

"you said youd protect me" sora smirked

"and i will" i smiled before reaching soras house "ready?" i smirked

"hell yeah" sora smiled, hes hanging around axel to much, he opened the door and we both walked in, we only just got in before

"THERE HOMEEEEEE!" a male yelled, me and sora looked at eachother before shrugging, there were a series of thuds and bang before cloud appeared at the bottom of the stair, panting, so he had been runing down the stair, least he didnt break anything this time, i had to hold back my laughter, but i did smile, even if it was only slightly, sora shuffled closer to me under my arm, i squeezed his arm

"welcome back" cloud panted "livingroom" he added, me and sora nodded and walked into the livingroom, noone was in here, so who yelled

"BOOOOOOO!" somone yelled, i didnt jump but sora did

"nice work axel" i chuckled, sora turned and slapped him, hard

"owww" axel moaned

"not funny axel" sora growled, axel smirked and legged it out the room, me and sora collapsed on the sofa, he snuggled closer to me, my arm wrapping around him, pulling him closer, cloud walked in and sat in the chair, a serious look on his face, right lets see the wrath of cloud then

"so?" i asked, cloud smiled

"chill sora i aint angry" cloud smiled, soras jaw dropped with a pop "i aint that bad am i?" he asked

"you first found out that axel had blowed roxas you nearly killed him!" sora groaned, i shuddered at the memory as i was there

"well erm yeah" cloud smirked "im not mad with either of ya so dont worry" cloud smirked

"see told ya" i whispered as i kissed soras hair

"that and welldone on the kairi issue" cloud smirked

"that was fun" i smiled "but she can slap" i growled

"i cant imagine" cloud chuckled, the rest of the day went like this, cloud vanished to get ready for his date with seph, leaving me and sora to deal with the questions of everyone, luckly namine and xion werent bothered, larxene was just slightly curious, roxas and axel were over the moon for some reason, i dont wanna know, i had to answer the questions as sora was stuttering on the matter, which only mad him cuter and pretty soon it was dark, everyone had grabbed some pillows and blankets as were all sleeping downstairs, we had a huge pile of dvds, some horror, some comedys, you get the point, and a hell of alot of sweets, me and sora had stolen all of the sofa, he layed infront of me, my arms draping over him and a blanket over us, axel and roxas had claimed the seat, roxas sat in axel lap, axels arms around his waist, larxene, naime and xion were layed on the floor, they had just put the new 'nightmare on elm street' on, its supposed to be scary, lets see...

...its not a bad film, at the moment a blonde girl whos name ive forgotten is stuck in a dream, her boyfriends is going nuts trying to wake her, she began floating and then she was ripped into three pieces, i heard the girls scream, high pitch, then i heard another girly scream, larxene paused the film and we all looked over to axel and roxas, roxas was looking at axel in amusment

"that was you?" i laughed, axel burried his head in roxass hair, confirming it, we all burst out laughing

"axel screams like a girl" everyone began to sing, i could see axel blushing, keeping his head burried in roxass hair, once we all stopped laughing at axel very very 'manly' scream, we continued to watch the film, axel didnt scream again, but you could see him jumping when the grils screamed, me and sora didnt even jolt, it was a good film, but not bad enough to be scared, i bet the girls (and axel) dont sleep tonight, once it was done, larxene switched the light on, it was 12:45am

"that was awesome" larx giggled, me and sora nodded in agreement, namine looked pale, but xion was comforting her, roxas still look amused by axels scream

"so axel how long you screamed like that?" sora asked, humour deep in his voice, i smirked

"har har" axel grumbled

"defensive much" larxene smiled, axel glared at her "scary..NOT!" she giggled

"axel you do realise none of us can take you seriously anymore right?" i smirked

"oh why dont all of you go to hell" axel grumbled

"sorry axel" sora smirked "i dont wanna go there yet" sora chuckled

"why does everyone suddenly have a sense of humour now?" axel moaned

"cos your scream is so fucking funny" i laughed

"do it again axel" xion smiled

"yeah come on" naimne pleaded

"NO!" axel growled, we all burst into laughter, even roxas

"ok come on guys leave axel alone now" roxas smiled, we all nodded

"thankyou roxy" axel smiled, roxas smiled back and kissed him, sora linked his hand with mine, catching my attention, i hadnt even noticed he had turned over so he was faceing me, i smiled and pulled him onto my chest, he smiled and kissed me passionatly, my arms wrapping around his waist, he was quite light actually, he pulled back and smiled, he shuffled down and rested his head on my chest, my hand ran up and down his spine, me and sora fell asleep like this, hes mine at last, and the red haired dragon knows it, i went to sleep with a smile on my lips for the first time in 10 years 


End file.
